


Walk the Line

by dudeandduchess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Yandere, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: [Bokuto x Yandere Reader] She's liked the golden-eyed ace for so long, but it's only as of late that said ace has been noticing her after a beautiful incident occured. She'd been getting rid of her competition all this time, and she hopes that he never finds out; after all, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?





	1. Sinister

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just finished my other fanfic, but I had nothing better to do. :D Anyways, this story will much more enjoyable for me to write since it will contain talks about food; so don't hesitate to tell me when I'm overdoing things since I tend to get carried away when I'm talking about my craft.

“I’m guessing it was you that put Chiyo- _san_ in the hospital before she could confess to Bokuto- _kun_ , (y/n)?” A raven-haired woman asked coolly, taking a sip from the tea cup in her hands as she turned to another girl much younger than her, with hair the color of (h/c) and piercing (e/c) irises. “Just be sure not to get caught, _mei-chan_.”

The younger girl smiled, looking sadistic for a brief moment before changing her smile into a bubbly one in the blink of an eye. “ _Hai_ , Yumiko- _oba-chan_ , you know I’m always careful.”

Yumiko smiled, smirking at her niece and steepling her fingers together before inquiring, “So, how did you get rid of your competition?” 

“By making it look like an accident,” (y/n) answered, giggling at the end. “She always passes by the river on her bike and, coincidentally, rides fast; she didn’t see the pot hole on the dirt road and lost her balance.”

“It’s a miracle that no one else got injured,” the older of the two women mused, quirking an eyebrow at (y/n) who was now beginning to eat her dinner. “Don’t you feel the tiniest bit guilty?”

Laughing lightly, the (h/c) haired girl swallowed the food in her mouth before stating, “Bokuto- _san_ is mine and mine alone, _oba-chan_ ; Chiyo was just… a repercussion.”

“ _Nee-chan_! You’re home!” A tiny voice yelled out before something latched itself around (y/n)’s waist. Said girl looked down to see her younger brother beaming at her. “Did you see Bokuto- _san’s_ game today? It was on TV! He was like _whoosh_ , and the ball was like _bam_ , and then _pow_!”

“Ah, _iie_ , Hiro- _kun_ , I was busy… with school stuff.” From across the table, their aunt gave her a knowing look, and she smiled brightly to indulge her brother. “But I know that he must have been great; like he always is.”

“You like him, don’t you, _nee-chan_?” The five year-old asked boldly. “My friends said that if you like someone, you should tell them.” 

(Y/n) blushed at that, genuinely at a loss for words as her little brother started lecturing her about keeping secrets from the person you like. “I-isn’t it past your bedtime, Hiroki- _kun_?”

“But, _nee-chan_!” The boy whined, stomping his feet and hugging his sister in hopes that she wouldn’t force him to go to bed.

 

***

 

“(Y/n)- _chan_! _Ne,_ do you have your English book with you?” Mitsuko, (y/n)’s best and closest friend, asked—albeit sheepishly—as she tried to catch her breath after running almost half a block to keep up with the shorter girl. “Apparently, Takano- _sensei_ assigned homework yesterday and I didn’t get to write it down.”

(Y/n) laughed good-naturedly, fishing in her bag for said English book and handing it over to the blonde. “You should have texted me last night, Mitsuko- _chan_. What time did your art club activity end, anyway?”

“Around 6 PM, that’s why I didn’t get to go home with you,” the blonde girl answered, stuffing the book in her bag and walking beside her best friend. “What about you? What time did you finish? The cooking club’s going to be doing a fundraiser today, right? What will you guys be selling, _kaichō-sama_?”

“Well, we’ll have a yakiniku buffet, for one,” (y/n) smirked, silently thanking Bokuto’s loud mouth for letting it slip that one of his favourite foods was yakiniku. “And a couple of pastries: cream puffs, l’opera, macarons, and dango. We’ll also have a couple of pastas and sandwiches for those who want something lighter.”

Mitsuko looked like she was close to devouring an imaginary cream puff before she asked, “Ahh, what did you make, (y/n)- _chan_?”

“The yakiniku sauce, all the pasta sauces, the l’opera, and your favourite cream puffs.” She, honestly, never would have included the cream puffs because they were tedious to make paired with the l’opera, but she had no choice because she knew that Mitsuko would love it. “I would have let them do the l’opera, but they burned the _joconde_ twice, so I had to do it myself; almond flour is very expensive, you know?”

“I’m so jealous of you, (y/n); your parents must be very proud of you for following in their footsteps,” the blonde mused, absentmindedly walking beside her suddenly pensive friend; aforementioned friend frowned, counting to ten in her head to keep herself from losing her cool. 

It wasn’t that she hated her parents, she loved them, but she didn’t agree with their choice to leave her and her brother under their aunt’s care while they lived and worked in Europe as a _chef de cuisine_ and _pâtissier_ ; moving every couple of years to learn more new things about the continent’s cuisine. Yet, here she was, wanting to become a _chef de cuisine_ like her father; but she swore that she wouldn’t hurt her future children the way her own parents hurt her.

(Y/n) shook her head, clearing her brain of her bitter thoughts and focusing on getting to her classroom with Mitsuko: Class 2-6.

“Akaashi!” A familiar voice yelled, alerting (y/n) and making her blush and fidget beside her best friend. “The cooking club is having a yakiniku buffet later! You have to come with me!”

From beside her, Mitsuko smirked, subtly nudging (y/n) with her elbow as they entered their classroom where a whining Bokuto Kōtarō stood in front of an indifferent Akaashi Keiji. The shorter girl looked down at her fingers, hoping to pass by Bokuto without doing something embarrassing like tripping.

“(L/n)- _san_!” The golden-eyed ace turned to the girl who was shying away, effectively shocking her and making said girl blush as she looked up at the object of her affections. “I can’t wait until lunch time! I’m sure that everything will be good.” 

If it was possible, (y/n) blushed even harder at the compliment, putting on a small, shy smile for Bokuto and even going as far as to twiddle the toe of her right shoe against the floor; which, in Bōkutō’s eyes, made her seem cuter. “ _Kawaii_ ,” the ace whispered, immediately snapping to attention when he realized what he’d said; he was just thankful that (y/n) hadn’t been able to hear it.

But he was wrong; (y/n) **had** heard, and deep down she was grinning maniacally and relishing in the fact that Bōkutō had called her cute.

“Ah, thank you, Bōkutō- _senpai_ ,” the girl answered, giggling quietly before peering up at the tall wing spiker from beneath her lashes. “I- I’ll see you later, _ne_? You, too, Akaashi- _kun_.”

With that, she bowed slightly to her senpai as well as Akaashi before making her way to her desk, a malicious smirk stretching her lips before morphing into a sweet smile just as she sensed Mitsuko coming to join her. “Well, I guess congratulations are in order, (y/n)- _chan_.”

 _I’m just getting started, Mitsuko-chan_. _Just wait and see, Bōkutō-san will love me._


	2. Retaliation

It was after school on a Monday, the sun was setting, the classrooms were empty, and the whole school was close to devoid of any human presence since there was no club for everyone today, which was perfect for what (y/n) had in mind. After stewing on it over the weekend, she was more than ready to get rid of another rival for Bōkutō’s love.

“Now, let’s have a little talk, Michiko- _san_ ,” (Y/n) stated pleasantly, smiling at her cooking club member and beckoning her inside the cooking club room; the stupid girl was too eager to follow the club president’s request, thinking that she was lucky enough to be noticed by her senpai. Said senpai closed the door and let the lock click into place before letting her cheerful smile fade from her expression, only to be replaced by a murderous scowl. 

“S- _senpai_?” Michiko asked, cowering slightly as the older girl approached her. (Y/n) chuckled and further caged the other girl in, whilst not letting her see the door and try at chance at escaping. “W-what’s going on?”

Silently, (y/n) picked up a knife from the knife block they had on the island counter, inspecting the blade and caressing the body of the knife as if it was precious; in fact, it was precious—costing around ¥25,000 a piece— and it was a donation that (y/n)’s parents had made when they found out that she had been elected president of the club. She held it with precision, her index finger automatically wrapping itself around the bolster as her other fingers engulfed the handle gently.

“Stay quiet and I’ll let you get out of here alive, Michiko- _san_.” (Y/n) stated softly, her voice sounding almost lethargic as she moved her gaze from the knife on to her frightened _kouhai_. “I don’t like sharing what’s mine, Michiko.”

The younger girl almost let out a scream when her _senpai_ lifted the knife up to her neck, the sharp tip pressing against her jugular. By now, Michiko was letting out silent tears. “I didn’t take anything of yours, _kaichou_! I’m so sorry, please let me go.”

Shock colored Michiko’s face when (y/n) let out a maniacal laugh, her eyes taking on a deadly sharpness as the older girl trailed the tip of the knife up and down against her throat before taking hold of her hand and using the knife as a pointer to point out each of the fingers on her left hand. “I wonder which one will hurt the most when removed.”

(Y/n) ran the blade of the knife against the base of the petrified girl’s fingers, making a hairline incision that served to make the girl start sobbing. “Or maybe we should just cut all of them? _Ne,_ Michiko?”

“No, _kaichou_. Please. I’m sorry for whatever I did.” The girl sobbed, then covered her mouth with her right hand to muffle her cries when (y/n) dug the blade even harder against her earlier incision. “I’m sorry, _kaichou_. You’re scaring me.”

“Good. So, the next time Bōkutō- _senpai_ talks to you to ask for my whereabouts, you won’t take the opportunity to flirt with him and touch him, got it?” The (h/c) haired girl sneered, taking the knife away from her rival’s hand and proceeding to dig her thumb into the wound she’d inflicted. Blood coated the digit, and the younger girl screamed against her hand as (y/n) chuckled and let go of her. “I turn my back for a second to fix **your** shitty cooking and you do that; even going as far as to feed him.” 

In a flash, the same bleeding hand shot out and connected hard against (y/n)’s torso, effectively staining her white blouse. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, shaking her head as her own hand darted out and grabbed the younger girl by the hair and pulled said girl downwards so that she would kneel on the floor. (Y/n) rolled her wrist to flex it before pressing the knife against the trembling girl’s face. “Don’t make me want to stab your eyes out, Michiko- _chan_.”

The other girl was resolute, as if she’d gathered enough courage to fight back after cowering for so long, not speaking to her _senpai_. (Y/n) clicked her tongue again and tugged on the girl’s hair before dragging the tip of the knife against the girl’s tear-stained cheeks. “Say a word about this and you can say goodbye to your scholarship; that means going back to work in that club, right, Michiko… or should I say Yumi- _chan_?" 

At the sound of her stage name, Michiko’s eyes widened in shock before going downcast and not meeting (y/n)’s deranged stare. The older girl tossed her to the side, making her hit her shoulder against the counter before turning away to rinse the knife as if nothing had happened.

“Also, you’re out of the club; please return all club property that you have-” (Y/n) couldn’t finish her halfhearted “parting” speech since the girl already took off running. She sighed, wiping the knife with one of the rags before putting it back in the knife block; she then turned to the smattering of blood on her blouse; of all the days to not wear her blazer to school, it had to be today. “Stupid bitch.”

“What? I didn’t know that we were going to pick up (y/n)!” Her ears perked up at Bōkutō’s familiar voice, making her glance at her reflection in the microwave to check for any discrepancies in her appearance to find none. Her eyes darted down to the obvious bloodstain on her shirt and she thought of a quick solution; any solution, really. She couldn’t say that she’d been making something, since there was no time to gather up the evidence to support her alibi, and she couldn’t very well say that she’d been threatening her _kouhai_ for flirting with the object of her affections—that would be catastrophic.

He was getting closer, so at the last minute, she grabbed the knife that she’d just put back in its slot and used that to make a cut on her palm, wincing at the pain and dropping the knife on the counter just in time for Bōkutō to practically bounce into the room with Akaashi in tow.

“Hell- (l/n)- _san_!? What happened to you?” The golden-eyed ace yelped, scrambling over to where the injured girl was and clutching her bleeding hand in both his own. “Come here, we need to wash that cut.” 

Externally, (y/n) was teary-eyed and sniffling as the wing spiker led her over to the sink and rinsed her cut under running water; internally, she was laughing maniacally at the skin to skin contact with Bōkutō. She bit her bottom lip, whimpering quietly and pressing her forehead to his shoulder when the third year started to massage around the area of the cut.

“Here’s the first aid kit,” Akaashi stated, unfazed by the ongoings around him, as he set the box down on the counter.

Despite his childish demeanor and somewhat air headed front, Bōkutō was handling the situation maturely; his eyes narrowed intently as he dried (y/n)’s hand with a few of the kitchen towels before applying pressure to the cut with one hand while the other rummaged through the kit, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic.

After cleaning and dressing the cut—most of which occurred with (y/n)’s forehead pressed against Bōkutō’s shoulder as she pretended to still be shaken from the sight of her own blood covering her hand—Bōkutō lifted a hand up and patted the back of (y/n)’s hair, silently relishing the feel of her soft and silky hair beneath his hand, and (y/n)—ever the manipulator—burrowed further into the object of her affections and pretended to sniffle. 

“You’re quite clumsy, aren’t you?” The golden-eyed male chuckled stepping back and letting his hand fall on his _kouhai_ ’s shoulder. “You better be careful; I won’t be around to save you all the time.” 

The girl giggled, looking up flirtatiously at her love’s owl-like features, and boldly leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you… for saving me, Bōkutō- _senpai_.” 

At that, the normally loud volleyball captain blushed and opened and closed his mouth, seeming to be at a loss for words; then, he grinned and adopted a prideful expression on his face. “It was nothing, (l/n)- _san_.” 

“ _Ne_ , _senpai_ , I…” (y/n) looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up with a blush at the request that she’d always wanted to tell the wing spiker. “I’d like it if you called me by my first name instead.”

Bōkutō’s eyes widened as his face turned red. He’d wanted to try and call his _kouhai_ by her first name, but he never had the courage to do it; he was really a straightforward person, doing what he wanted and not waiting for others to ask anything of him, but it was different with (y/n), it was like he was reduced to a shy, hormonal teenage boy when she was around. “O-okay… (y/n)- _chan_.”

From where he stood, Akaashi paid no heed to the couple in the room with him, averting his gaze from them to give them some semblance of privacy as they had their moment. He couldn’t wait to go home and get some well-deserved rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you guys think or what you would like to add to the story; I'll be sure to incorporate them at some point. <3


	3. Reality

“Akaashi, should I ask (y/n)-chan out?” Bokuto asked pensively, holding the volleyball in his hands and looking intently at it—too intently.

Ever since the incident in the cooking club a month before, the captain of the volleyball team had been seeing (y/n) in a new light; yes, she was still as beautiful as before, and it wasn’t her that had changed per se, but it was him and his feelings that had changed; or improved, rather.

They’d been in the same middle school and he hadn’t talked to her much then as she was a year below him; but she was known throughout the school since she was one of the friendliest and happiest students there, add in the fact that she was very smart and responsible, and that made her the perfect student.

“Do you want to?” Akaashi asked, face still impassive as he loosened the ties holding the net up and promptly set the net away.

The ace looked at his friend, then back at the ball, then back at his friend. He didn’t know what to do; a part of him was telling him to go for it, but another part was holding him back because… well, he was scared of being rejected. “Hai.”

Akaashi looked over at the conflicted Bokuto, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and he set out to ease his friend’s fears. “It’s obvious that she likes you.”

At the news, the golden-eyed male perked up, his lips stretching up into a grin as he started picking the other balls up and putting them in their container. “You really think so, Akaashi!? Why wouldn’t she like me, right? I’m Fukurodani’s ace!”

***

(Y/n) looked up from her laptop when there was a knock on her door; she closed the window with the different knives that she’d been browsing, and got up to open the door. “Yes, Hiro-kun? What can I do for you?”

“Nee-chan, can I stay with you tonight? I’m scared.” (Y/n)’s five year-old brother, in his cute little onesie and carrying his favourite owl shaped pillow, asked softly. His sister opened her door further and welcomed him into her room; immediately, he scrambled onto her bed and looked at her laptop. “Why are you watching Bokuto-san’s Interhigh game last year?”

The older girl couldn’t help but blush at her little brother’s accusing tone, making him scoot over as she got into her bed beside him, then pulling the laptop closer to her before closing the window. “Because Mitsuko-chan was asking me what their score was.”

Hiroki looked at his sister with a knowing look that was so eerie on his five year old face, and his sister only roller her eyes good-naturedly when he spoke, “But you can look that up on the Internet. Nee-chan, you like Bokuto-san and we both know it.”

(Y/n) had faced tougher people than her brother; hell, she’d always been close to murdering them—which is a testament to how deranged she really was—but she could never lift a finger to her brother. He was the one person who made her feel that she could continue on pretending that she was a normal teenager who was in love.

For all her faults, (y/n) was against killing her rivals; she always chose to have a trump card—in the form of a dark secret—under her sleeve to eventually hold above their head, thus ensuring their silence. She wasn’t scared to hurt or kill, no, she was afraid that one day Bokuto would find out and he might push her away. Who was she kidding? Might? He will push her away if he finds out.

“Ano, nee-chan,” The boy spoke up again, adopting a small pout on his cherubic face and looking at his sister. “You go to school on Saturdays, right?”

The (h/c) haired girl nodded, quirking an eyebrow at her brother to see where he was going with this. After a brief pause, the boy continued, “Can I go with you? Oba-chan said that she has to go to work early and that Akane-chan will come over to watch me; I don’t like Akane-chan, nee-chan.”

At her brother’s plea, (y/n) narrowed her eyes and asked, “Is she mean to you? Does she hurt you?”

"Iie, nee-chan. She’s just no fun; she doesn’t play with me, she just sits there and talks on her phone all day.” The raven-haired boy stated softly, almost seeming to intensify his pout as his sister looked on.

After contemplating the pros and cons of bringing Hiro to the cooking club, she conceded. “Alright. I’ll wake you up at 5:30 because we have to leave at 6.”

A wide grin brightened Hiro’s features as he hugged his sister. “Thank you, nee-chan! You’re the best!”

***

By 6 AM, both (y/n) and Hiro were already at the station, both of them sporting identical sleepy expressions and yawning every once in a while. Finally, after waiting a couple of minutes, the train arrived and the siblings got on, (y/n) herding her brother towards one of the empty seats and making him sit down as she stood in front of him and sleepily gripped the handrail.

“Hey, hey, hey, (y/n)-chan!” An exuberant Bokuto greeted once he spotted the sleepy girl; said girl looked up at him and smiled before greeting him good morning, making his heart flutter in his chest and momentarily making him dumbstruck. Kawaii, he thought.

“B- Bokuto-san!” The spiker’s eyes drifted down to the boy who’d called his name, his eyebrows almost shooting up to his hairline when he saw that the boy looked a lot like (y/n). It couldn’t be, could it? Not his (y/n)?

“Hiro-kun, use your inside voice, please,” (Y/n) scolded gently, smiling down at the boy before turning back to him. “Bokuto-senpai, this is my brother Hiroki; as you can see by the stars in his eyes, he’s a big fan of yours.”

"A fan?” Bokuto tested the word, a wide grin spreading on his face as he crouched down to Hiro’s height and stuck his hand out. “Hey, Hiroki-kun. Nice to meet you.”

Gingerly, the five year old accepted his hand and shook it; said boy’s eyes never leaving his face as if doing so would make him disappear. “You’re so awesome! I like it when you hit the ball and it goes bam! And then fwoosh!”

Laughing boisterously, Bokuto patted Hiro’s head and ruffled his hair. “Damn right I am; I’m the ace, I’m supposed to be awesome!”

“Senpai!” (Y/n) scolded the golden-eyed ace. “Don’t curse in front of Hiro, please.”

"Ne!? Ah, gomen, gomen, (y/n)-chan,” the tall male apologized profusely, making the girl giggle and nod at him, while her little brother looked at them with a bright, knowing smile on his face. It was obvious to Hiro now that his sister’s feelings for his favorite ace weren’t onesided after all.

When the announcement that their station was coming up, (Y/n) held out her hand for her brother and told him to keep his hand in hers until they alighted the carriage. Bokuto, sensing the short girl’s apprehension, leaned down and pointed to his shoulders. “Come on, chicchai-kun, you can ride in style.”

“Senpai-” (Y/n) interjected, genuinely flustered as Bokuto lifted her brother up on to his shoulders, while aforementioned little boy grabbed on to Bokuto’s head. “Ah, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you.”

The volleyball player grinned in reply, telling her that it was nothing as they made their way off of the train and out of the station, a comfortable silence blanketing them. It was while halfway into walking to Fukurodani that Bokuto decided to break the silence.

“(Y/n)-chan,” he began quietly, looking at the short girl from the corners of his eyes and gulping when he felt his mouth go dry. He could do this! He wasn’t the ace for nothing, after all! He could ask (y/n) to be his girlfriend! “Are you… free tomorrow?”

Bokuto wanted to run towards the nearest wall and hit his head against it, but he couldn’t since Hiro was still on his shoulders and was clearly enjoying the feeling of being ‘on top of the world’. That wasn’t what he’d wanted to say, but it would do… for now.

In (y/n)’s mind, her mental self was cheering and nodding along, telling her that all her waiting wasn’t for naught after all; in reality, she was blushing madly and trying to keep herself from tripping. “Hai, I don’t have any plans tomorrow, senpai.”

“Would you like to go to the amusement park with me?” Bokuto asked, wincing when he realized that he’d practically yelled at (y/n). From above him, Hiro giggled and started playing with the spiked ends of his hair, seemingly not paying attention to them, when in reality he was very happy for his nee-chan.

“Just say yes, nee-chan,” Hiro answered for his sister, grinning down at her from where he sat. “So that Bokuto-san can come to our house after and teach me to play volleyball like him! But don’t kiss, okay? He might get your girl germs; Ichigo-kun told me that you get sick from girl germs..”

"H- Hiro-kun!” By now, (y/n)’s face was aflame with an intense blush, looking directly at an equally flushed Bokuto and apologizing. “And I don’t have girl germs. Ha!”

“I think I should be the judge of that,” Bokuto smirked, seeming to bounce back quickly from Hiro’s words. The spiker leaned forward, his hands going up to hold Hiro by his legs as he dipped his head in a bold move and brushed his lips against (y/n)’s.

Instantly, (y/n)’s hands flew up to touch her lips with her fingertips, eyes wide in disbelief as Bokuto stared at her, uncharacteristically silent. He was expecting to feel soft lips, but Bokuto was not expecting the spark that he felt when his lips touched (y/n)’s, and he was at a loss on what to do now; he couldn’t just shrug it off because he wanted her to know that he liked her without actually saying the words, but he couldn’t act like a sap and ask her if she also felt the spark since that would be so uncool.

He’d never been more thankful for Akaashi and his usually-bad timing as the setter called out Bokuto’s name and shattered the then-awkward silence that hung between him and (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Basically, this chapter shows Reader-chan's "real" side; by real, I mean her non-deranged and caring side.
> 
> Also, normally I would have the Rōmanji italicized but, since I'm back at my dorm and don't have my laptop with me, I had to type and update on my phone. So yeah. I'll fix the formatting soon.


	4. Kōtarō

(Y/n) didn’t know what to be more frustrated about: the fact that Bokuto kissed her and instantly went darting to Akaashi when his name was called, or the fact that Bokuto was now acting like the kiss had never happened. Sure, he was really nice to Hiro, even taking the boy under his wing and letting her brother stay in the gym to watch the team practice while she headed to the cooking club room and started practically hacking at the slab of beef that was in front of her.

Her club members were wary of her, keeping their distance from her and only talking to her when absolutely necessary; she’d asked them to bring their own European recipes for their weekend session, and all of them instantly started on their recipe after a few curt words from (y/n), their president.

For today, she was making beef stroganoff and biscotti since she was craving for the sweet toast-like bread. (Y/n) wasn’t very adept with baking, but when she liked something, she could pull through with little to no repercussions; desserts and her just didn’t get along since she had very little patience when it came to measuring and weighing ingredients, she was more of a flambé kind of girl anyways.

“Gah!” She practically screamed, wrestling with the sirloin to adjust it before cutting it into uniform strips. “Stupid owl!”

It was the first time that the club members had seen the constantly-bubbly (y/n) so frustrated, and they inched further away from her as she continued to slice away. They all shared wary looks, pointing fingers at who would be their ‘sacrificial lamb’ and attempt to calm her down.

“Ah, (y/n)-san,” Mirai, one of her fellow second years, began softly. “W- what’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong, Mirai-chan,” the short girl, surprisingly, answered coolly, as if she wasn’t yelling just a few minutes before. “What makes you say that?”

***

Once all the dishes were cooked and plated, everyone set the plates on the table and they tasted everything. (Y/n) wasn’t a really judgmental person when it came to others’ cooking, since she believed that everything just boiled down to a matter of preference, but this was just horrid; she was cursing herself for even thinking of spending their Saturdays like this: cooking and tasting all of their dishes before giving them out to the lucky (or sometimes unlucky) students that were also in the school for club activities.

“Oh, my gosh, kaichou, you’re such an amazing cook! You’d make a great wife.” One of (y/n)’a younger members stated as she ate the stroganoff; she couldn’t help but blush as she shrugged the comment off.

“Okay, has everyone tasted everything? Would anyone else like to do the comments today? No? Okay… ah, Mirai-chan, your apfelstrudel was good, but the filling could use a little lemon zest to liven the flavors up so that it doesn’t fall flat on your tastebuds, the color was good and the consistency of your dough… well, you have to work a little more on making the layers for your puff pastry even, remember the two folds I taught you; Yuki-chan, your chicken marsala tasted a little too strongly of Marsala, you should cook the wine to let the alcohol evaporate, but your chicken was cooked perfectly, a little more thyme would have been nice, oh and next time use the shallots instead of the red onions, okay?”

And the qualitative comments went on with (y/n) stating the good and bad points of each dish, even her own, which made everyone at the table stare in awe at her and her talent. Once she gave the go signal to give out the food, she got the the plate of stroganoff and biscotti before heading to the gym where her brother was.

“Ah! Kō-nii-chan! Teach me how to do that straight!” The (h/c) haired girl heared her brother’s exuberant voice as she entered the gym that was occupied by the volleyball team. Once the little boy set his sights on her, more like on the plates of food that she was carrying, he immediately abandoned the volleyball that Bokuto was holding out to him and ran over to where she was.

“You seem hungry, otouto,” (Y/n) commented, sidling away from the doors and heading over to the benches. By now, most of the team had stopped practicing and were eyeing the food she brought with hungry gazes; all of them looked forward to the Saturdays when (y/n) would bring them food after their club.

If (y/n) were being honest, she would admit that she abused her power as the president of the club and established this weekend ‘cookoff’ just to get the chance to bring Bokuto food without seeming too desperate. “Hai, nee-chan! Everyone’s so cool! I-is that biscotti?!”

“Dipped in milk chocolate then drizzled with white chocolate, just the way you like it,” the older girl replied, setting the plates down on the bench and stepping back to let her brother take his share of the baked treat. Behind her brother now stood the volleyball team, even Bokuto who had his eyes on the stroganoff, waiting for her to give out the individually wrapped chopsticks that she had in her apron pockets so that they could eat.

“I made beef stroganoff and biscotti for today; beef stroganoff is a russian dish and is served over pasta in Russia, but today it’s served by itself. Biscotti is basically an Italian cookie and one of my favorite treats from Italy.” With that introduction, she handed out the chopsticks and the team started to dig in; she almost felt sorry that she didn’t make more.

“Ne, (y/n)-chan,” Bokuto called out to her, his voice soft as he wiped away the remnants of the stroganoff’s sauce on his lips. “Have you eaten yet?”

Ha? Bokuto giving his teammates a chance to eat their fill of (y/n)’s cooking to talk to her?! That was new, and it shocked the short girl as she nodded her head dumbly; she didn’t know whether to be flattered that the setter put her first or offended that he practically pushed her cooking aside. “H- hai, senpai. Thank you for asking.”

***

“Nee-chan, please be sure to give this to Kō-nii-chan,” Hiroki stated happily, holding out one of his most prized owl keychains and placing it into his sister’s outstretched hand. “And please tell him thank you for teaching me how to play volleyball yesterday… and if he could come here to teach me some more.”

The girl looked down at the object in her hand, her eyebrows rising up in question as she saw that it was the rare albino great horned owl collectible keychain that her brother had gotten when he was four. “You don’t have to give him anything, otoutou. I’m sure that Bokuto-san will come over even if you don’t bribe him.”

“But I want to give it to him because it matches the one that you have,” the five year old reasoned, making his sister blush and purse her lips in embarrassment. “Please give it to him, okay?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll give it to him when I see him,” The older girl reassured, smiling at her brother as she slipped the trinket into her purse.

That exchange was what kept running through (y/n)’s mind as she frantically searched her purse for the owl keychain, silently mumbling curses as she dug beneath piles of make up and receipts to get to the bottom. When her fingers closed around the familiar item, she pulled her hand out of the bag with a loud ‘yes!’.

“Did you find some candy in there?” Bokuto’s familiar voice teased, his presence coming from behind (y/n) as she whirled around to face him.

“Rude, Bokuto-senpai,” the girl pouted, grabbing the tall spiker’s left hand and placing the keychain in his palm. “Hiro-kun wanted you to have this; it’s a bribe so you would come over and teach him volleyball again.”

The golden-eyed ace looked down at the trinket, his eyes shining with affection as he stared at the slightly worn cartoon figure of an albino horned owl. “He really wanted me to have this?”

(Y/n) nodded, smiling up at her senpai. “Hai, senpai; Hiro-kun specifically told me that he wanted you to have it because-”

She couldn’t finish her reply since the white and grey haired male grinned and cut in, “Because it matches the one on your purse? Your brother’s a really cool little man, (y/n)-chan.”

“He’s the sweetest little brother ever,” (y/n) answered, her smile turning soft at the compliment that her love had bestowed on her brother; had (y/n) not been already in love with Bokuto, she would have fallen head over heels right at that moment, since there was nothing more that she wanted than for her brother to get along with the man that she liked. “So, are you ready to have fun with me?”

“You bet I am!” Bokuto answered, his energy levels going full throttle as he took her hand in his and dragged the girl he liked deeper into the amusement park.

  
***

"That was a wild one! Can we do that again?” Bokuto laughed, his hand going back to intertwine with (y/n)’s as they exited the roller coaster ride; said girl laughed, silently basking in the way that Bokuto had been holding her hand all day until it had practically turned into a habit, as she walked beside the taller male.

Aforementioned male looked down at her, then up at the orange sky, then back down at the beautiful girl that was smiling that ethereal smile of hers that made his heart beat faster in his chest. “Ne, (y/n)-chan, this might sound cliché, but do you want to ride the ferris wheel right now?”

(Y/n) looked up at him, her blush seeming faint in the orange glow of the setting sun, before she nodded. Her inner self was at peace now, even when she had hit a few bumps along the day in the form of girls flirting with Bokuto and had dunked a few heads in the ladies’ toilets, since she was having the most fun that she’d had at an amusement park. Maybe it was the company, or maybe it was the fact that she could now ride the rides that had height requirements. “Hai, it sounds like fun, senpai.”

With that exchange, the couple headed for the ferris wheel, bypassing the long line since the golden-eyed ace had gotten them fast-pass tickets instead of regular ones. They were assisted onto a carriage, both of them sitting adjacent from each other and the short girl looking out at the stark orange sky.

It was at that moment, that moment when the fiery rays illuminated (y/n)’s skin and highlighted her soft features that he realized just how beautiful she really was; sure, he had known from the start that she was worth more than a second glance, but it was just now that he was truly appreciating the girl in front of him.

“(Y- y/n),” Bokuto called out, his voice breaking as he felt the nerves start to gnaw at him from the inside. He squeezed her hand, letting her know that she was asking her to look at him, and she did, surprising Bokuto with the sadness in her eyes.

“You were ignoring me yesterday, after you… kissed me,” the short girl began, her (e/c) eyes glazed over with sadness and confusion. “Why?”

The ace felt his heart speed up in his chest, and he took deep breaths to calm himself down; it was just (y/n) with him, she wouldn’t say no. “Because I… I didn’t know how you would react; I was scared that you would get mad.”

“Bokuto-senp-”Bokuto cut her off, stepping forward and pressing his lips against hers in a kiss. (Y/n)’s eyes widened in shock when her back hit the glass wall, and the kiss only got more intense; lips moving against each other, teeth nipping at flesh, and tongues snaking past lips to explore uncharted territories.

“Kōtarō. Please call me Kōtarō.” The golden-eyed ace all but demanded before once again resuming the searing kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so, so much to Naoko_Kiseki for the encouraging comments!
> 
> Also, this is my gift to you guys on my birthday (which is tomorrow for me, the 12th) which I'm posting today since I will be gone until the 14th since it will be my mom's birthday on the 13th. Thank you for the support, everyone!


	5. Girlfriend

“So, what happened on your date yesterday?” Mitsuko, (y/n)’s best friend, asked chirpily, hovering over the shorter girl all morning to get the details of the latter’s excursion with their school’s volleyball ace.

(Y/n) smiled, glancing up at her friend before looking back down at the notes that she was copying. “A lady never kisses and tells, Mitsuko-chan.”

“Wait? Kisses? Oh, pray tell, (y/n)-sama,” the blonde practically screeched, hitting her friend’s table with her hands and staring intently at the girl. “Tell me and I’ll buy you lunch.”

The (h/c) haired girl closed her notes, then stood from her chair and tugged at her friend’s arm. “Let’s go have lunch. I’ll tell you on the way back.”

Outsmarted again! Damn it. Mitsuko thought bitterly, no real malice intended, as she followed beside the shorter girl who was practically walking on clouds. Both girls went down the stairwell, only to stop when they heard two people talking; simultaneously looking at each other before starting to creep down the last few steps to get a glimpse of who were at the very middle of the stairs.

(Y/n)’s heart felt like it was going to explode at the pace that it was beating when she laid eyes on exactly who were there: Kōtarō-senpai and one of his classmates. They were talking quietly; a confession, (y/n) reckoned, her hands clenching into fists and her feet dragging her forward, only for her to be held back by two strong hands.

“No,” her best friend mouthed, before switching to a low murmur, “Just wait.”

(Y/n) scowled, her eyebrows furrowing in time with her lips pursing in ill-concealed anger, as she silently looked on to see Bokuto shaking his head and brushing her rival’s hand off of his bicep.

As the scene progressed on, (y/n) felt like she could snap the hand rails in half with the sheer force of her clenched fists, but Mitsuko’s comforting grip kept her grounded… in the meantime. Her rival had taken to begging, bowing deeply and shedding tears as Bokuto kept on explaining something and shaking his head; and after that was when what (y/n) feared would happen really occurred: her orange-haired rival had risen from her bow and clung on to Bokuto’s waist before slamming her lips against his in a sloppy kiss.

The tall spiker pushed her away, his aura dark and deadly as he wiped his lips with the back of his left hand. “I already have a girlfriend, Atsushi; how many times do I have to tell you?”

Girlfriend? (Y/n)’s heary fluttered, her fists unclenching a fraction as she listened on to the conversation going on below her. Atsushi, as she heard from her boyfriend, started asking who Bokuto’s girlfriend was and how long they’d been together, and everything that Bokuto had answered had coincided with her and their date at the amusement park yesterday.

“You two will break up, even if it kills me, Bokuto-san,” the girl warned, her hands wiping at her tears and her steps becoming unsteady with every step she took away from the irate volleyball captain.

(E/c) eyes narrowed into slits, glaring daggers at the retreating figure, as (y/n)’s scowl darkened her features even more. “Even if it kills you… hn.”

***

Reconnaisance was hard work, and (y/n) hated the tedious job of finding out her enemy’s weaknesses and consolidating everything to eventually serve as blackmail to keep them quiet; there was nothing she disliked more than fact finding, but here she was—in the dead of night— in front of Yamane Atsushi’s house with a manila envelope held tightly in her right hand and a switchblade held in her left.

Yes, she was nervous because this could go south at any given moment, but she was not willing to lie down and wait for the guillotine to cut her head, so to speak; so, she’d found out everything she could about Yamane through her schoolmates and even some public records in the local library over the span of two days and found some pretty good exploiting material.

Oh, she wanted to kill Yamane for even thinking of kissing Kōtarō—who’d told her about the incident and told her not to worry about it— but she had a rule about not offing anyone unless it was the absolute last resort since disposing of the body and the murder would be too much work, and one small slip up could cost her everything; that would mean having to leave Kōtarō for good, and being separated from Hiroki. She wasn’t willing to risk either.

(Y/n) quickly scaled the low wall, being surprisingly athletic for such a small person, and quietly tiptoed towards the back door. Once there, she took out two hairpins from her pocket and picked the lock, pushing the door inwards when the lock clicked open. Based on her talks with some of Yamane’s friends, her room was on the first floor and that she was almosy always alone; perfect.

Two doors down the hall, (y/n) had thought that she’d hit the jackpot when she saw her rival sprawled out on her bed, defenseless and open to all threats. She unsheated the switchblade, making quick steps to press the blade against the sleeping girl’s neck and slapping the manila envelope against the girl’s face, which had the sleeping girl darting upright until she felt the blade digging into her dermis.

Yamane tried to scream, tried being the keyword, as (y/n) backhanded her with the hand that held the envelope. “Scream and I will not hesitate to slit your throat.”

“What do you want?” The older girl’s voice wavered when she spoke, her eyes darting around the dim room to find something… probably other people. “I don’t have any money.”

(Y/n) laughed, reaching in front of her and turning on the lamp that was on the bedside table. “It’s not money that I need, Yamane-chan.”

“Then what do you want!?” It was pitiful, how she was trying to sound tough but failing miserably. “And will you get your damn knife away from me?”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, Yamane,” (y/n) clicked her tongue in irritation before digging the blade further into her rival’s neck, slicing through another microscopic layer of flesh. “What I want… is for you to get out of Fukurodani; where you transfer to isn’t my concern, but I want you away from Kōtarō-senpai.”

“Kōtarō-senpai? Who are you? His-”

“His girlfriend,” (y/n) answered coolly, finality ringing in her tone even though Bokuto hadn’t even opened up the topic of labels to her; as of now, they were only ‘dating’. “I saw your little stunt, Yamane, and I’m not happy about it. Kōtarō is mine.”

“What if I don’t want to transfer?” Yamane chuckled, thinking that she was being smart, but her expression was immediately wiped off her face when (y/n) threw the envelope in her lap.

“Open it,” the (h/c) haired girl instructed, watching as her rival gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out all the printed material that held police reports and photocopies of newspaper clippings about a teenage girl accidentally falling to her death from the balcony of their home. Yamane’s eyes widened and started to fill with tears; her hands began to shake and become unsteady with every page that she flipped through. “Your twin sister’s death was reported as an accident… but we both know that it wasn’t, right, Yamane?”

“I-it was an accident, she slipped and broke her neck when she fell,” by now, Yamane looked sickly and pale as she defended herself, murmuring the same statement as her kouhai began dissecting her case.

“Jealousy is such a driving emotion, is it not? See, it’s what’s making me want to just dispose of you now and get things done with, but I’m not like you; I won’t be a murderer,” (y/n) smirked. “Your sister was perfect: good grades, captain of the tennis club, scholarship offers left and right, kindhearted, and beautiful; which left you to constantly stay in her shadow, so one day, while she was cleaning the balcony, you instigated a fight to make it seem like you pushed a little too hard and she slipped off the railing.”

“That’s not true, she… she… I didn’t-” by now, Yamane was distraught, her tears streaming down her face and her eyes looking a little crazed. (Y/n)’s jaw tightened, her resolve wavering a little when the thought that her rival could snap and turn the tables at any given moment touched the outskirts of her mind.

But she continued, bracing herself for the repercussions if they were to come. “Didn’t mean it? They all say that; you said that and, fortunately enough, the police believed you, but I have evidence that you did it,” she was talking out of her ass and she hoped that she wouldn’t be found out, but y/n) kept pushing, “So, if you agree to my terms, I’ll keep this…” (y/n) pointed the knife between the two of them. “Between us.”

“But I love Bokuto,” the older girl cried out, seeming to have a death wish. The (h/c) haired girl shook her head, grabbing her rival by the hair and tilting her head back so that she could hover over the immobile girl. “Do you even know him?”

“It’s not a question of who knows him more, it’s about who he loves, Yamane,” (y/n) answered seriously, tugging even more at the girl’s hair before letting go. “I think we have an agreement. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

(Y/n) turned around, sheathing the blade once more and walking away. “Don’t even think of not obeying me, I can and will ruin y- ah!”

She couldn’t finish her threat as she was tackled to the ground, the switchblade slipping out of her grasp and skidding towards the door. Her hair was pulled back, in the same way she’d done to her rival, and she laid compliantly as she waited for the right time to make her move.

“Not if you’re dead,” Yamane hissed, her grip tightening on (y/n)’s hair as she pulled back and attempted to bash the younger girl’s face against the floor, only to be thwarted and pinned on her back within seconds. (Y/n) caged her rival with her thighs, her right hand holding the girl by her hair and her left hand backhanding the orange-haired girl.

From Yamane’s bed just a few feet infront of them, (y/n) grabbed a pillow and violently pressed it against her rival’s face, only lifting the object when the older girl started screaming against the pillow. “I would love nothing more than to kill you now, but I don’t kill animals.”

“Remember what we talked about, senpai.” With one last slap to her rival’s face, (y/n) got up and tossed the pillow to a corner of the room before exiting the room, picking her blade up along the way.

***

“What happened to your face, (y/n)?” Bokuto asked, clearly worried, as he reached out and touched his girlfriend’s scratched cheek.

(Y/n) giggled, playfully pushing Bokuto’s hand away while silently plotting ways to maim Yamane for scratching her face last night. “This cat got its claws on me last night. Ne, Kōtarō-senpai, I have a question.”

“Just Kōtarō, (y/n),” Bokuto whined, pushing his bento away before plopping his head down on (y/n)’s lap. The (h/c) haired girl blushed at the spiker’s forwardness, ignoring the giggles and curious stares being aimed at them by their schoolmates; it seemed that having lunch in the school’s courtyard was a bad idea. “And what’s your question?”

“What are we? I mean… what… am I to you?” It wasn’t in (y/n)’s nature to be shy, but she could feel the emotion crawling up and gnawing at her as she anxiously waited for the golden-eyed male’s answer.

“Well, you’re my girlfriend,” Bokuto answered matter-of-factly, his eyebrows quirking up as he grinned and reached up to trace his lover’s lips with the pad of his thumb. “And I’d like to kiss my girlfriend now, please.”

(Y/n) was more than happy to comply, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss against Bokuto’s lips, which earned them a few catcalls.

“That won’t do, (y/n), I need more.”

With that, the spiker pulled her down, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss that had both of them blushing and panting when they parted. Their eyes connected, and soon enough chuckles started to emanate from their lips, until both of them were laughing.

When their laughter died down, Bokuto pressed one more kiss to his girlfriend’s lips and whispered, “You are so beautiful.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh omg. I'm 22. Thank you to everyone who messaged to greet me a happy birthday. I would enumerate all of you here but I have to get to my mom's birthday dinner. So, toodles. And thank you!
> 
> Edit: What do you guys think of a lemon chapter? Yes or no?


	6. These Three Words

Two months had passed since (y/n) and Bokuto had become a couple; everything was blissful for the pair, as they got to know each other deeper than the superficial facts that they knew about each other, like how (y/n) was allergic to seafood or how Bokuto couldn’t sleep without expending his excess energy first; the latter fact giving both teens ideas to try in the future but keeping those thoughts to themselves, in fear of offending the other.

Surprisingly enough, Bokuto had pretty good time management when it came to his girlfriend; he was always prompt when it came to dates and their walks home, and he always made sure to make time for her even if he had practice and games on the weekends when most of their dates occurred. Both of them were clearly happy with each other, and it was now evident to everyone in school that they should have gotten together sooner as it practically erased Bokuto’s emo streak, thus making things more peaceful.

Hiroki, the adorable little ball of sunshine that he is, absolutely loved Bokuto and his visits to their home; sometimes they would play volleyball in the backyard, and other times they would just stay inside and watch movies or play with Hiro’s toys all day. (Y/n) couldn’t ask for anything more in life, she always had this glow upon her as opposed to her pre-Bokuto days that she had a dark aura just lingering on the outskirts of her happy one.

Life was nirvana, so when she got the call from her parents, it felt as if Namuche—the Buddhist equivalent to Satan—had come crawling from the pits to wreak havoc.

“(Nickname)- _chan_ , we have good news for you!” (Y/n)’s mother, Hanako (L/n), stated exuberantly, her voice taking on a higher pitch as she squealed like a teenage girl; (y/n) felt as if her stomach just dropped down to her feet, her palms starting to sweat and her head beginning to pound with the telltale signs of a migraine. “Your papa and I are coming home! It will only be for a week, but isn’t it amazing? Oh, we have to go to Shinjuku Gyoen for a picnic!”

“ _Anata_ , calm down. You’re overwhelming (n/n),” Toshihiro (L/n), (y/n)’s father, murmured, placating his overexcited wife and speaking to his daughter, “I heard that you have a boyfriend now, (y/n).”

(Y/n) gulped, fearing her father’s reaction more than her mother’s, not because he would hurt her or anything like that, but because he would lecture her for hours on end about the birds and the bees; and what a mortifying lecture that will be.

So, here she was, trying to enjoy her last few hours of freedom with Kōtarō; she’d postponed club activities with the official reason that exams had just ended and everyone deserved a break, but the real reason was because she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend even if she was watching him from the sidelines for majority of the duration of their practice.

“Nice kill, Bokuto- _san_ ,” Konoha cheered, patting his captain on the back as said captain turned to his girlfriend who had been watching the three versus four match they had going.

“(Y/n), did you see that? It was a really nice kill, wasn’t it?” The golden-eyed ace exclaimed, sauntering off the court and picking his girlfriend up off the bench by the waist and twirling around, which had the girl clinging tightly to him and giggling all the while. “Who’s the most amazing ace in the world?”

“You are, Kō- _chan_ ,” (y/n) answered, more than happy to indulge her boyfriend. Bokuto set her down, cupping her face in his hands and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, causing the entire team to groan in exasperation simultaneously; while Akaashi and Washio dragged the ace away from (y/n).

“As much as I like (y/n)- _san_ , please try to focus on the game, Bokuto- _san_ ,” Akaashi stated flatly, his face still impassive as he released his captain and walked back to his position at the front of the court.

“Akaashi! Try to support me once in a while!” The ace whined, pouting as he accepted the volleyball that was thrown at him, as it was his turn to serve.   
  


***

 

“You guys are going to beat Nekoma at Nationals, Kōtarō,” (y/n) chirped, lacing her fingers with Bokuto’s as they walked to her home. “I’m sure of it.” 

The golden-eyed spiker smiled, planting a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek before answering, “I’m happy that you think so, but something’s been bothering you all day; what is it?”

(Y/n) frowned, thinking that her boyfriend’s perceptiveness when it came to her was both a blessing and a curse, “My parents are coming home tonight. I guess I’m just… anxious.” 

“Isn’t seeing them a good thing? From what I remember, you haven’t seen them in five years,” Bokuto mused, pulling the short girl closer to him and untangling their fingers in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulder. (Y/n) lifted her right hand up and clung on to her boyfriend’s hand that was dangling from her right shoulder. “So what’s got you all riled up?” 

(E/c) eyes looked up at the night sky, sighing when she saw little to no stars up in the sky. “I’m not close to them at all, so I don’t know how I’ll react to their opinion of us as a couple. Papa didn’t sound too thrilled about it when they called-”

“Don’t worry, okay? Leave it to me, I’ll put in a hundred and ten percent effort to charm your parents,” Bokuto laughed, effectively easing (y/n)’s apprehensions while feeling his own worries grow; still, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the girl that he was completely head over heels in love with.

She was smiling now, her lips turned up at the corners and her eyes alight with joy as she still looked up at the almost starless sky. “When I was younger, before they moved to Europe, my mama and papa would take me to _Miyakojima_ to see the stars; I want to go back and see the stars again.” 

(Y/n) closed her eyes, her expression blissful as she reminisced her childhood memories; and Bokuto looked on, gazing at his lover’s features and taking the image to memory. He wanted to see this relaxed, happy expression on her always, and he knew one of the things he should do, but his time and bank account were both saying a resound ‘no’.

Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him, now with a fond expression on her face. “But I want it to be with you.” 

Bokuto couldn’t stop himself even if he tried; he pulled (y/n) closer to him and slanted his lips against her in an all-consuming kiss. She closed her eyes sighed happily against his lips before responding to him, letting her left hand trail up between their pressed bodies and languidly tracing his defined abdominal muscles with the tips of her fingers before going further north and stroking the spiker’s defined jaw.

“I love you,” the golden-eyed male whispered after parting from his lover’s lips, then left a few more lingering kisses on said girl’s lips. He opened his eyes, blinking almost owlishly when he saw (y/n) smiling and shedding tears.

She’d waited so many years to hear those words from the man in front of her and, finally, hearing those very words from him with the same sentiment that she felt made her heart swell in her chest and her tears flow from her eyes out of happiness. “I love you, too, Kōtarō; you don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that to me.”

The spiker wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, being very gentle with his girlfriend like he always was. In fact, he knew that she’d had feelings for him ever since they were in middle school since she’d told him that little fact when they first became a couple, and he regretted not realizing his feelings for her sooner. “Well, you won’t have to wait anymore because I’ll remind you everyday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it's just me but I like how different I depict Bokuto is when he's with Reader-chan; it's like he reserves his gentle side solely for her.
> 
> Anyways, I'm still going to ask the same question, what do you guys think of a lemon chapter? Yes or no? :D


	7. Nervous Wreck

“I want to meet that Bokuto that Hiro keeps talking about, _aussitôt que possible_ ,” Toshihiro (L/n) stated in a no-nonsense tone, sitting down at the head of the table and taking a sip of his coffee. Hearing her papa speak in a mix of Japanese and French wasn’t new to (y/n), since she knew that her father had spent his university years in France, studying at Le Cordon Bleu to hone his culinary skills and gain more knowledge about his craft.

The (h/c) haired girl looked up from her breakfast, swallowing the bit of palmier that was in her mouth. Her parents had been home for a grand total of two days and it was safe to say that their house was going to be filled with food by the week was through; Hanako, (y/n)’s mother, already had the counters lined with numerous pastries, even three croquembouche towers that were tucked into the mess of sweets on every flat surface available.

“He has training later in the afternoon, papa; I also have club activities, so we might be late for dinner,” (Y/n) answered softly before taking a sip of her tea to soothe her suddenly parched throat. “Please go easy on him.”  
“I’ll handle your papa, (n/n)- _chan_ ,” Hanako beamed as she set down five nicely wrapped boxes in front of her daughter. “Now, give one of these boxes to your boyfriend, one to Mitsuko- _chan_ , and the rest is for your other friends.”

“I’ll be going to school now, ah, Hiro-kun has to be at school by 8, mama,” (Y/n) smiled back at her mother, gingerly getting up from the table and carrying the boxes with her to the front door.

“We’ll be on time, darling!” Hanako answered enthusiastically before sitting down adjacent from her husband and glaring at said man. She waited for the door to close before changing her tone from its distinct bubbliness to a serious one that had Toshihiro wincing. “Our daughter has liked that boy ever since she was in middle school, if you ruin this for her, I will not hesitate to get one of your precious knives and cut your balls off, are we clear, Toshi- _kun_?”

Toshihiro nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat and keeping his fear from being known to his wife as she could drag that emotion out of him and expand it to the point that everyone within a mile would know that it was coming from him. He loved his wife a lot, and he knew the means that she did just to get him, he just prayed that his children didn’t inherit her possessive streak.

 

***

 

“You’d think that mama packed the croquembouche in these boxes,” (y/n) whined to no one in particular as she made the trek from the station to Fukurodani. Breakfast with her parents had gone better than she expected, with no lectures or life lessons coming from neither her mama nor her papa; but she couldn’t help but be nervous about tonight’s dinner with Kōtarō.

“(Y/n)!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear; there he was, running to catch up with his girlfriend, with Akaashi sauntering lazily behind him. The ace reached (y/n) first, and quirked an eyebrow at her and the boxes she was carrying before relieving her of her burden and carrying the boxes himself. “I almost couldn’t see you over the boxes, shorty.”

“Hey!” the short girl pouted, scowling when her boyfriend started laughing at her reaction. “Would you prefer me to be taller?”

Bokuto shook his head, winking at the (h/c) haired girl. “Then there would be even more of you for others to love? No. I can love you enough the way you are now.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” (y/n) teased, blushing at the blatant confession as she linked her arm through Bokuto’s left one and walked with him towards the gates. “Did something happen?”

“No- yes,” the spiker admitted sulkily. “Akaashi and I overheard a couple of first years talking about how cute you are and that they should confess to you, so I told them that you’re mine and no one else’s.”

“And after he did that, he started whining and pouting,” Akaashi pointed out after finally catching up to his captain and his classmate.

“Good morning, Akaashi- _kun_ ,” (y/n) greeted with a smile. “He really did that? Kōtarō.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned, wanting to run his hands through his hair in frustration but being held back by the boxes in his hands as well as his girlfriend’s arm linked with his. “You’re embarrassing me in front of (y/n).”

 

***

 

“Ne, (y/n)- _chan_ , why do you have boxes on your table? Have you finally decided to poison all of your rivals for Bokuto- _san_ ’s love?” Mitsuko asked, laughing as she plopped down on her seat in front of her best friend.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” the (h/c) haired girl answered, a sinister grin on her face before she changed it into a humor-filled one. “Just kidding.” _Not really_.

Mitsuko smiled, oblivious to the fact that her best friend had a side to her that no one, except her rivals, was aware of. She knew that (y/n) had a lot of rivals for Bokuto’s attention, and she admired the shorter girl for putting up with all those factors with the patience of a saint and a smile on her face. “But really, what’s in the boxes? You gave one to Bokuto- _san_ and Akaashi- _kun_ so it can’t be poisoned food.”

“Mama made too much pastries, and she asked me to give you a box, which you would have gotten earlier if you hadn’t been late,” (y/n) answered pointedly as she handed a box over to her friend. “Why were you late anyway?”

“I overslept,” Mitsuko answered truthfully, opening the box and gawking at the contents; it was as if (y/n) had bought the contents from a Michelin starred restaurant by how amazing they looked, almost too beautiful to eat, but knowing (y/n)’s mother’s occupation explained the beauty and the quality of the pastries in her hands. “Tell your mama that she can adopt me if she wants another daughter.”

(Y/n) giggled, flicking her friend’s forehead to gain her attention. “She’s set with me, but thank you for offering… on second thought, can you pretend to be me for tonight while Kōtarō and I elope to Antarctica?”

“ _Ha_? But why?” the blonde asked, clearly confused.

“Because we decided that we want to live with the penguins,” (y/n)’s eyes widened for emphasis, which only served to make Mitsuko laugh and ask the real reason for her request. “I don’t know what to expect from them. I’m sure that they’ll like Kōtarō, but what if they don’t like the idea of me dating while I’m still in high school, I mean… they met in high school and dated when they saw each other again in Paris after two years; their reasons for being there to study culinary arts for papa, and patisserie for mama. You can say that food brought them together.”

Now frantic, (y/n) continued, “What if they ask what’s mine and Kōtarō’s common denominator? What if-“

At that, Mitsuko held up her hand and silenced her nervous wreck of a friend. “You don’t need a common denominator to know that you love someone, (y/n)- _chan_ ; it doesn’t work that way. It’s either you love them for who they are or you don’t. You can’t tell your heart ‘hey, fall in love with that guy because we both love food’, love isn’t something you can dictate or manipulate, it’s the only pure emotion in this world that can’t be forced and can’t be faked, or so I believe.”

“Mitsuko- _chan_ …” (y/n) whispered, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ under her breath and bracing herself for what was to come.

 

***

 

Bokuto had never been more nervous in his life; and he’d been to Nationals two times already. This took the cake for the most nerve-wracking event in his life; and speaking of cake, it seemed like the cake that (y/n)’s mother had baked wanted to crawl out of his stomach and make a second appearance.

“Relax, Kōtarō,” his girlfriend whispered, fanning herself with her hand and breathing deeply. “Relax.”

“I think you should sit down for a minute,” the golden-eyed male stated softly, holding (y/n) by her shoulders and guiding her to one of the flower boxes that lined the street a block away from the (l/n) residence. Both of them sat down, with him wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders and pulling her close to his side when he felt how cold she was, either from the evening air or nerves, he didn’t know. “Whatever happens, I won’t leave you, okay? I love you, remember that. Relax.”

It seemed that Bokuto was the one who should follow his advice, as he was stiff as a board when he entered the (l/n) home. He’d greeted his girlfriend’s parents politely, maybe going a little overboard with the degree of his ojigi, but it helped loosen things between all parties as (y/n)’s parents chuckled at his tenseness.

At the dinner table, Hiroki and Hanako kept asking Bokuto about volleyball while they dug in to a five star feast that Hanako and Toshihiro had prepared; everything was good, and the ace would have had more if he wasn’t trying to impress his girlfriend’s parents with impeccable table manners.

Everyone looked up once Toshihiro set his chopsticks down with a quiet clacking sound. “I only have one question for you, Bokuto-kun… do you promise to love my daughter and always take care of her? _Dis-moi_?”

“ _Ah_ … _hai_ , sir,” with more confidence, the teen added, “I only want (y/n) to be happy with me.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Toshihiro answered, smiling at the younger male and resuming eating his dinner. “Welcome to the family, Bokuto- _kun_.”

(Y/n) and Bokuto simultaneously looked at each other, sharing relieved looks before nudging each other’s knee with their own until both of them started laughing quietly, and in a moment of ignorant bliss, (y/n) reached out and wrapped her arms around Bokuto’s torso, nuzzling her cheek against the crisp fabric of his blazer and basking in the scent of his soap and aftershave.

“I know I welcomed him into the family, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to cuddle in front of me,” Toshihiro griped, frowning and turning to his wife for support; support that he did not get since Hanako was already snapping pictures of the happy couple.

“Leave them be, Toshi- _kun_ ; they’re young and in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if you guys picked up on the hints that I dropped, but I'm hoping that you didn't because I'm not sure if I want the story to take that route. And if you did, mind telling me which lines I'm talking about? Ahaha. If you guess correctly, I'll send you the first two pages of the next chapter. ;)
> 
> As always, thank you for all the comments; especially to Naoko_Kiseki, Kizumi, and amj_lainey.
> 
> Also, I might not update tomorrow since I have my Monday evenings reserved for hanging out with my friends after classes. So yeah.


	8. Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: LEMON ahead.

It was the day when the volleyball team was going on their week-long training camp in Saitama, and both (y/n) and Bokuto were excited to be spending three days of the camp together without their families getting in the way; yes, (y/n) was sad that she was leaving Hiro with their grandparents in Saitama to stay with her boyfriend, but she was sure that her brother wouldn’t miss her much since most of their younger cousins will be at their grandparents’ house, too.

“Don’t give Akaashi a migraine, Kōtarō. I packed some more shirts for you as well, so make sure to change immediately after training,” (y/n) smiled at the tall ace, tugging on his jacket and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be there before you know it.”

“I’ll try not to miss you too much, but no promises,” the golden-eyed captain answered, smirking when he saw the evident blush on his girlfriend’s face. He then stretched his arms out and wrapped them tightly around her, pulling her close and burying his nose in the crook of her neck to get a whiff of her sweet scent. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you sap,” the short girl laughed, squeezing her boyfriend one last time before stepping out of his arms; then she turned him around and gave him a firm slap on his behind. “Now go before your teammates hang me for keeping you so long.”

 

***

 

Saitama was only half an hour away from Tokyo, thankfully; (y/n) had taken said train with Hiroki and were currently at their oba-chan’s home along with their extended family. Everyone was having a good time outside, while (y/n) was slaving away in the kitchen with her brother, preparing muesli bars for everyone at the camp.

“Nee-chan, will you be gone long?” Hiro asked quietly as he added the honey into the muesli in front of him.

“For three days, Hiro-kun, but I can stay here if you want,” the older girl smiled kindly, sincerely offering to pass up spending time with her boyfriend for her brother. “Kōtarō will understand.”

“Iie, nee-chan, Hiro wants nee-chan to be happy, and she’s always happy with Kō-nii-chan,” the five year old answered, grabbing one of the spoons that his sister had set out and started mixing the ingredients in his bowl. “I’m happy when nee-chan is happy.”

Tears pricked the backs of (y/n)’s eyes as she engulfed her brother in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Now I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“But you have to go, nee-chan, or else Kō-nii-chan will cry like that time that you hit his face with the ball,” the young boy laughed, seeming like an adult as he held his sister by her shoulders and put her at arms’ length. “He was a really big baby.”

“Hiro-kun,” (y/n) scolded playfully. “You know better than to tease Kōtarō when he’s not here.”

Two hours had passed after that and, currently, (y/n) was regretting her decision to change into a summer dress as she carried her leather duffle bag and a large paper bag that had all of the healthy treats that she and Hiro had made earlier in the day. She muttered a curse as she looked up at the towering set of stairs that led to Shinzen Kōkō’s main building, silently wishing that she’d called her boyfriend and told him that she would be early instead of just surprising him.

Yes, she was early, and yes she was going to climb up those mountainous stairs, but she wouldn’t have to rush making dinner for everyone, as was her condition to join the training camp. She was surprised that Bōkutō had pulled some major strings—or maybe threatened not to join the camp—to let her come along, which made her wary now as to how everyone would react to seeing someone who was neither a manager nor a player at the camp.

“(Y/n)-san? You’re here already?” The aforementioned girl looked up, seeing one of the volleyball club’s managers and smiling at her.”Bokuto-san told me that you wouldn’t be here until four.”

She should have been jealous of the other girl, but she wasn’t; well, she used to be before Bokuto had told her that Yukie was just a friend and that she shouldn’t be jealous. Of course, that led to pouting and a mild argument, then the kissing came on, and boy oh boy, did it come on. “I figured that we could start early on dinner; and he did? Who else has he been telling?”

The older girl smiled as she waved her kouhai over to follow her. “Basically everyone who would listen; he was so excited, you know? He’s in top form today.”

(Y/n) laughed, her expression going soft as she imagined her boyfriend pestering people and telling them about her; it made her heart swell with so much affection for the ace. “He must be tired and hungry now; maybe I came just in time.”

The two girls approached the gym that was labeled ‘First Gym’ and Yukie ushered her kouhai inside the cool building. Volleyballs hitting flesh and shoes squeaking against the wooden floor greeted (y/n) as soon as she entered; and more than five pairs of eyes immediately darted to her figure, all of them curious as to who she was and what she was doing there while wearing a white dress with teal accents of all things.

“Who is this beautiful maiden that graces us with her presence?” (Y/n) jumped and almost reflexively reached out to punch the bald volleyball player that popped up in front of her. “Tell me your name, mi-”

"(Y/n)!” Bokuto’s familiar voice echoed in the gym, sounding childlike and overly excited, as he tackled his girlfriend in a hug and pressed a kiss to her lips. Once the spiker parted from his girlfriend’s lips, said girl immediately ducked down and covered her lips to hide her blush from practically everyone in the gym. “Move on, Baldy, (y/n)’s **my** girlfriend.”

With that, Tanaka sulked off with Nishinoya—Karasuno’s libero—patting his back consolingly, telling him that they will have their chance to get pretty girlfriends as well.

“Ha!? How did you get such a pretty girl, Bokuto-san?” An orange-haired little rascal asked aloud, his eyes wide and his jaw slack with disbelief as he stared at (y/n). “How did you confess?”

“Oi!” Bokuto yelled, offended that the first year would think that he didn’t have the charm to get someone as beautiful as (y/n) to be his girlfriend. “Just so you know, _chibi_ -chan, I-”

Before the spiker could continue, his girlfriend cut him off good-naturedly, “He asked me to the amusement park and didn’t even confess. My name is (l/n) (f/n), you must be Hinata Shōyo; Kōtarō’s told me a lot about you.”

Hinata was flushed red and speechless as he bowed back to (y/n), admiring her (h/c) hair and her bright (e/c) eyes. She turned back to her boyfriend, whispering something to him and giving him the paper bag that she was carrying.

“But can’t I have it all?” The ace whined, pouting when his girlfriend only shook her head and said his name in a stern tone; then, he announced, “ _Sumimasen_ , my girlfriend brought snacks for everyone so if you want to have one feel free to come over.”

Everyone perked up at the golden-eyed male’s announcement, practically abandoning their posts and heading over to Bokuto who was distributing seven large containers filled with muesli bars to the team managers for them to give out to all the players.

Once everything was set and everyone was outside enjoying their healthy snack, Bokuto pulled his girlfriend down on his lap as he sat on the concrete steps of the gym. He took a bite of his snack and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I missed you so much.”

“Kōtarō, people are staring,” (y/n) whispered, hiding her blushing face in her hands as her boyfriend continued to nuzzle her neck, then she squeaked when she felt the spiker’s tongue lick a patch of her skin. “Kō-chan!”

 

***

 

“Ah! (L/n)-san, will you marry me?” Tanaka yelled out, tears streaming from his eyes as he held his tray that had his dinner: a fusion of Japanese and European food, with all the heartiness of local dishes and the cooking methods of the West.

“Oi, oi, oi. No one except for me is gonna marry (y/n), baldy,” Bokuto narrowed his eyes at Karasuno’s spiker, waving the younger man off with his right hand before leaning against the counter to talk to his girlfriend. “I’ll pick you up around 10 later.”

“Kōtarō, wouldn’t it be lights out by then?” (Y/n) whispered, setting out her lover’s meal on a tray and giving it to him. “We’re gonna get in trouble.”

“I know, but we won’t, I promise; I already have everything settled,” the spiker answered coyly, grinning at (y/n) and thanking her for the food before walking away.

“Planning to go out, (L/n)-san?” Kiyoko Shimizu—one of Karasuno’s managers—asked, making the latter jump in fright; mildly amazing her at how stealthy the other girl could be, more stealthy than her, perhaps.

"Ah, ano, Shimizu-san… yes?” The shorter girl answered sheepishly, turning around and rubbing the back of her neck as she thought of what else to say. “Please don’t tell anyone else. Kōtarō and I will be back before morning.”

“Okay, but be careful,” the raven-haired girl stated quietly, giving her kouhai a small smile before sauntering off.

It seemed that time was working with (y/n) as it seemed to fly by; giving one last once-over at her face through her compact mirror, she kept it in her bag and tiptoed over to the door that her boyfriend had knocked on. She opened the door and was met with the smiling image of her boyfriend, looking particularly at home at Shinzen in a plain white shirt and black shorts, while she—on the other hand—had changed into a cream, oversized sweater and a black skirt.

“Hello there,” Bokuto whispered appreciatively, blatantly admiring his girlfriend before cupping her face in his hands and slanting his lips against hers in a demanding kiss. She parted her lips when his tongue darted out to lick them, and a battle for dominance ensued, no one backing down even as the spiker had pinned (y/n) against one of the walls and was now running his hands down her torso—lightly grazing her breasts—and gliding further south to slip under her skirt to caress her hips with his fingertips.

(Y/n) playfully bit her lover's lower lip, nibbling on it before giggling and staring directly into his gaze with lust-filled eyes. “What did you tell Akaashi-kun?”

“Here we are, seconds after making out and the first person you talk about is Akaashi?” Bokuto whined, huffing before pressing another kiss to his girlfriend’s lips, roughly biting her lower lip to retaliate for the blow to his ego. “If you must know, I snuck out and left a mop and piled my clothes up under the blanket to make it seem that I’m asleep.”

“¥1000 says that Akaashi will find out that you snuck out and he’ll lecture you tomorrow,” (Y/n) stated boldly, grinning at the tall spiker and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The golden-eyed male rolled his eyes, but indulged his girlfriend as he lifted her up by her thighs before he started walking, carrying her like a koala. “You’re on.”

“Oi, oi, where are you taking me?”

Bokuto smirked. “You’ll see.”

 

***

 

“Kōtarō?” (Y/n) tugged at the captain’s hand—having insisted to walk when she saw the uphill trek that her boyfriend was gonna carry her through—quirking an eyebrow at Bokuto and stepping closer to him when she felt something brush against her foot; wearing sandals really wasn’t ideal for walking on grass.

“We’re almost there,” he answered, walking forward and pulling his girlfriend along the last few meters. “Come on.”

(Y/n) didn’t know what to expect; a picnic? Or perhaps a cheesy candlelit dinner? Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that awaited her, though. There weren’t any fancy candles or a five-course meal; there was just a blanket on the grass, and when she looked up at the trees off to the sides of the tiny clearing atop the hill, she saw stars—badly cut out ones—hanging from the low-hanging branches.

“Each star has something that I want to say to you but always forget to,” Bokuto stated unsurely, readjusting his hold on his girlfriend’s hand as he felt his nerves starting to gnaw at him from the inside. “I wish I could take you to Miyakojima but I can’t right now; but I promise that I’ll take you to see the stars in the future.”

(Y/n) was teary-eyed as she wrapped her arms around Bokuto and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, making the spiker blush when she pressed a more-than-innocent kiss against the base of his throat. He looked down at her, seeing her bedroom eyes and dipping his head down to claim her lips in an amorous kiss.

Her hands travelled up his chest and rested on the back of his neck, caressing the skin there and lightly tugging at the tiny hairs at the base of his skull; while his hands strayed down to her hips, pulling her flush against his body and making her gasp when she felt something poke the base of her stomach.

Before long, the couple was down on the blanket, with (y/n) positioned below Bokuto, still fused at the lips as their hands tried to memorize the other’s body, snaking beneath clothes and slowly inching them up and out of the way.

Panting, Bokuto parted from his lover and whipped his shirt off, carelessly tossing it to the side before diving back in to bite and suck on (y/n)’s neck, making the latter moan and tug on the spiker’s hair when he nibbled on her sweet spot. She toed off her sandals, her movements wanton as she welcomed her lover’s body between her thighs; while Bokuto slipped his hands under (y/n)’s sweater and slipped it off of her body, along with her bra, which shocked and amazed the girl at how forward her boyfriend was being.

From (y/n)’s neck, Bokuto trailed kisses down to her chest, paying special attention to her pert nipples by alternately sucking and pinching them, making the girl below him cry out as she dragged her nails down his back and let her toes curl in pleasure. “Kōtarō,” she moaned his name, stringing out the last vowel when the spiker started grinding his clothed erection against her core.

Bokuto didn't know exactly what to do except follow his instincts as he moved further down and pulled (y/n)’s skirt and panties down her legs, which she then shimmied off and kicked to the side. He was nervous, if he was being honest, as he brought a shaky hand up and glided his index finger against his girlfriend’s wet slit, focusing on the little bundle of nerves that made her moan louder when he touched it. He licked his lips, calming his racing heart before dipping his head between her thighs and dragging his tongue against (y/n)’s pussy; taking further measures by sucking at her clit and playing with it using his teeth and tongue.

“Kōtarō, please, oh!” (Y/n) pleaded, her voice a pitch higher than usual as she grinded her hips against the spiker’s mouth, not suppressing her wanton urges as she asked him for what she wanted, “Please fuck me.”

To Bokuto’s utter surprise, he found himself answering her dirty plea with an equally dirty retort, “Tell me you want my cock in you.”

He didn’t know what had just happened, but he now realized that he loved talking dirty to his girlfriend and seeing her get flustered with his words, and he enjoyed it even more when she started talking, “I want your big, fat cock in me, Kōtarō. I want you to fuck me until everyone knows who’s making me feel so good.”

He loved his girlfriend a lot, so it wasn’t like him to withhold things for her; and in one swift movement, he slipped his shorts and boxers off before lining his erection against her pussy and thrusting in to the hilt, almost collapsing on top of her at the sheer pleasure that he felt with her warmth and tightness squeezing his dick.

(Y/n) panted below him, her hands digging into his shoulders as she adjusted to his size; both of them glad that they’d waited for each other before giving up their v-cards. Once (y/n) had adjusted well enough, she asked her lover to move, making her lips part in an ‘o’ as he brushed her g-spot on the way out.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Bokuto panted, his thrusts getting sloppy as he felt his climax nearing what with his girlfriend’s pussy pulsing around his dick with her oncoming release.

“Oh, ah, ah, Kōtarō!” (Y/n) moaned up at the starry night sky, holding her lover close and running her fingers through his hair. A few seconds after her, Bokuto reached his climax, pulling out and ejaculating on her stomach.

Both spent and tired, the couple laid side by side, staring up at the sky while catching their breath; and a few minutes later, Bokuto grabbed his discarded shirt and used that to wipe his cum off of his girlfriend’s skin. He tossed the shirt away and wrapped his arms around (y/n), pulling her to his chest and getting the spare blanket that he’d placed at one end of the blanket they were laying on.

“Presumptuous, aren’t we?” (Y/n) teased as Bokuto draped the blanket over them; the latter chuckling and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I was thinking of sleeping under the stars, but not in the sense of what just happened,” the spiker admitted, running his fingers through his lover’s hair as his eyes started to get heavy with all the energy he had exerted on and off the court. “Good night, (y/n).”

“I love you,” the girl answered, smiling at her boyfriend and kissing his jaw from her place on his chest.

No reply came, which made the girl giggle; it appeared that she had really expended too much of Bokuto’s energy, she’d have to make sure that he wouldn’t be so tired the next time. Seeing Bokuto’s shorts close to the spiker’s face, she pushed it away, only to freeze when she felt something crinkle in one of the pockets; so she took the item out, quirking an eyebrow when she saw that it was one of the stars.

She flipped the star over, using the light of the full moon to illuminate the words written on the paper. What she saw shocked her; making her heart start beating triple time in her chest and causing her eyes to fill with tears. There, written on the paper, was something that she would have never thought Bokuto was capable of thinking this early on in life.

_I want to marry you someday._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update, but I went back to my dorm early and caught up on some sleep. Besides, I won't be able to update until Friday, for reals this time. Blame CCA (the school, not the conglomerate) for giving me so much workload.
> 
> Please, please, please tell me what you think as it lets me know if I did something right or wrong in the chapter. Thank you!


	9. Smoke and Mirrors

As a child, (y/n) never believed in illusions; she knew that they were nothing but a sleight of hand or a quick act that was covered up by smoke and frivolity, and she often called them out for what they were. This, however, took the cake for the best illusion ever, if it really was an illusion; she was hoping that any minute now, the smoke and mirrors would disappear and the vision in front of her would disappear.

But it didn’t. 

She felt the anger bubbling up within her, and the urge to scream took hold of her, but she held back for she was in the eye of the public, where anyone could report her to the authorities for suspicious behaviour; so she opted to rub her eyes and blink rapidly to make them adjust quicker.

Still, the couple walking a few paces away from her didn’t disappear.

(Y/n) didn’t know how to feel; part of her wanted to deny that it was Bokuto and Mitsuko walking over there—hands laced together— but another part of her was expecting that this would happen as Mitsuko’s words from months ago played in her head: _You don’t need a common denominator to know that you love someone, (y/n)-chan; it doesn’t work that way. It’s either you love them for who they are or you don’t. You can’t tell your heart ‘hey, fall in love with that guy because we both love food’, love isn’t something you can dictate or manipulate, it’s the only pure emotion in this world that can’t be forced and can’t be faked, or so I believe._

At the time, she didn’t wonder why there was a pensive and almost lovestruck look on her friend’s face, but now it made sense that Mitsuko could have been thinking of someone, but (y/n) never thought that the person that her friend could have been talking about was the same person that she loved. 

“Bitch,” (y/n) whispered, gritting her teeth in barely-restricted rage as she followed the couple. She took note of her boyfriend’s stiff movements; a telltale sign that he wasn’t comfortable with whatever was happening, and she pitied him for that, but also felt anger towards him for thinking that he could fool her for _Kami-sama_ only knows how long.

The irresistible urge to go over there and confront them was nagging at her so bad, but she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself before she did anything rash like grab Mitsuko by her hair and bash her face in against the sidewalk. She would let them have their fun now, but tomorrow was hers.

She was about to turn around and leave them be, when her snake of a friend leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s lips. 

That bitch clearly had a death wish.

 

***

 

The following morning was bright and warm, so unlike the gloom that surrounded (y/n) as she got up and went to school without even bidding her brother or aunt goodbye. She didn’t know what to think as her mind raced a mile a minute with all the possibilities to open a conversation with Mitsuko, and even as she walked through the gates and changed her shoes before heading to her classroom, she still couldn’t figure out how to do it without pushing her out the nearest window.

“(Y/n)- _chan_!” It seemed that fate loved tempting her; so with a smile plastered on her face, she turned around to look the snake in the eyes before lifting her hand up and backhanding the blonde with so much force that she stumbled back. “(Y-y/n)- _chan_?”

Mitsuko cradled her cheek in her hand, reaching out to touch (y/n)’s arm, which the latter dodged and slapped away. “Don’t.”

By now they were gathering unwanted attention from their peers, whispers reverberating off the walls and ringing in (y/n)’s ears as she turned her back to Mitsuko and walked away before her true nature showed itself; but Mitsuko, apparently, was having none of her cold shoulder treatment as she grabbed the shorter girl by her right shoulder and turned her around.

“Hey, what did I do to you?” The blonde yelled out, her voice tinged with humor, which grated even more on (y/n)’s nerves.

(Y/n) placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the girl in front of her and laughing humorlessly. “Why don’t you ask Fukurodani’s ace?”

“You mean Bokuto? Your boyfriend?” It seemed that Mitsuko really wanted her head severed, as she grinned at the (h/c) haired girl. “The person you’ve loved since middle school?”

(Y/n) knew better than to take the bait and fight fire with fire; she operated more subtly than that, so she only smiled back at Mitsuko and raised her eyebrows in confirmation before continuing her walk to her classroom, where a frowning Bokuto stood by the doors, waiting for his girlfriend.

When (y/n) was in front of the spiker, said male grabbed her by the arm when he sensed that she was going to ignore him, and pulled her towards him. “(Y/n)-” 

Before he could stop her, her hand shot out and slapped him, but she giggled and started caressing the reddening mark on his cheek. “We’re over.”

 

***

 

The whole day, curious stares followed (y/n) all around the school, and even though she was so close to having an emotional breakdown since Bokuto kept following her and asking her to listen to him, she hid all that pain behind an indifferent façade—taking to pretending that he didn’t exist even though her heart was telling her to stop hurting herself, and him as well.

It was after school that she found herself succumbing to her emotions and crying in the classroom after all of her classmates had left. Her hands covered her face as tears kept flowing from her eyes, and her whole body trembled with the heart wrenching sobs that escaped her lips, so it came as a shock to her when giggles reverberated off the walls and rang in her ears.

The (h/c) haired girl looked up then, gathering whatever composure she had and staring head on at her adversary: Mitsuko Sasaki, the one person that she thought she would never contend for Bokuto’s affections. 

Mitsuko grinned, crossing her arms over her chest as she sauntered forward like a lioness stalking its prey; (Y/n), however, remained calm and stoic even as the evidence of her breakdown was still fresh on her face. The blonde’s hand swiped out and knocked (y/n)’s bag over, spilling the contents across the floor. 

“Am I supposed to be afraid?” The shorter girl scoffed, looking down at her spilled belongings then up at her former friend.

At that, Mitsuko belted out a laugh, so hysterical that it would have been intimidating if she weren’t radiating waves of fear towards (y/n). “You should be.”

“Of you knocking a bag over? Not likely,” In a flash, (y/n) had Mitsuko by the hair and had pinned her down on her desk. She leaned down to place her mouth by her rival’s ear and whispered in an eerily cheerful voice, “You should be the one who’s scared, Mitsuko- _chan_.”

Mitsuko struggled under (y/n)’s grip as the girl leaned down and grabbed something from the floor, then she screamed when the latter put a pair of scissors in front of her face, waving the tool side to side as if to taunt her. The scream earned her a rough hit to the mouth, tasting blood pooling on her tongue, as the butt of the scissors was the centerpoint of force.

“How long have you been seeing Kōtarō behind my back?” The (e/c) eyed girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the vermin squirming underneath her. Silence answered her question and she shook her head in contempt as she brought the scissors to the middle of the blonde locks that she was holding.

With sure, sound snips, chunks of hair started falling on the desk as well as the floor, making (y/n) laugh as Mitsuko started crying beneath her. “How long, Mitsuko? Answer me.”

The blonde continued to sob, helplessly squirming beneath the short girl pinning her to the desk with so much strength that she never knew the other girl possessed. “It was only once.”

“Did you threaten him?” (Y/n) asked, patiently waiting for the answer, only to click her tongue and start cutting away another huge chunk of the blonde hair that her rival had loved dearly. “Did you?”

“Y-yes!” The other girl shrieked before laughing. “And it felt so good to see his troubled expression.” 

(Y/n)’s grip tightened on the scissors as rage took hold of her emotions, making her see red for a moment as she brought the blades close to the roots of Mitsuko’s hair and started cutting away the hair that she would have left alone, if not for her taunting. 

“(Y/n), stop,” The aforementioned girl looked up from her hacking, her eyes widening when her gaze met familiar golden ones; her whole body felt cold and numb, her hands immediately let go of both the scissors and Mitsuko’s hair as her mind raced to find an excuse to tell Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HURT ME. Please. What do you think will happen? I know, I know, I'm the worst person ever to be doing a cliffhanger now. But hey, it had to be done. >:D Comments are greatly appreciated. Please and thank you! —Jen
> 
> Also, shoutout to Naoko_Kiseki for all the comments. <3


	10. Shattered Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTE. Thank you!

It felt as if the world had started crumbling beneath (y/n)’s feet; like her whole person had just imploded and she was nothing but the bloody remains that littered the floor. She didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even what to think, as Bokuto closed the door behind him and licked his lips before stepping towards her.

From her position on the desk, Mitsuko stood up and brushed off the hair clinging to her uniform; she laughed, taking joy in the fact that (y/n)’s true nature was finally exposed to the person that she had been trying so hard to keep it from. “This is better than what I planned.”

“Shut up before I stab you,” (Y/n) hissed, glaring at the comical-looking blonde before turning back to the golden-eyed volleyball captain. “I… how did you get here? Don’t you have practice?”

“I saw her walking around looking for you and followed her, but I lost her on the second floor,” Bokuto answered calmly, his lips tilting down at the corners to show his displeasure. “(Y/n), please believe me when I say that I did it for you; so that I can finally do something for you after all these years.”

“After all th- … how long have you known?” Horror was etched onto (y/n)’s features, her voice trembling with utter disbelief that the man she’d loved for so long had always known her real nature and had loved her despite it. 

Bokuto smiled then, his lips tilting up slightly in a sheepish smile that made him more adorable than he already was. “Right before I was about to graduate middle school, I was walking by the cooking club and overheard you telling Ai Minami to stay away from me; I decided to take a look and saw you holding her down and pointing a dinner knife at her throat… and I felt scared.”

(Y/n) felt her lips quiver as tears blurred her vision; she had hoped that this day would never come, but it appeared that she was stuck in some fantasy land and now the smoke and mirrors that she held were gone; the smoke blown away by the wind and her mirrors shattered just like her illusions.

“No, I wasn’t scared of you, (y/n); I was scared of how I felt: I always thought you were beautiful, but nothing could have compared to the way you looked back then. I can’t explain exactly what it is that drew me in, but seeing you like that made me realize just how deeply I’ve always felt for you,” the spiker continued his monologue, ignoring the blonde with the hacked away hair rolling her eyes in the corner and focusing solely on the woman he loved. “I’ve always known, and I’ve always loved you more for it.”

“Oh, fuck both of you!” Mitsuko screamed, stomping her foot in protest and kicking one of (y/n)’s books away. “I’ll tell everyone what you really are! I have everyone you’ve hurt as witnesses.”

Empowered by Bokuto’s confession, (y/n) lifted her head and stared head on at her rival, quickly thinking of a way to shut Mitsuko up for good; her record was clean as a whistle, not even a smidge of anything that she could use to blackmail the other girl.

“Unless I tell everyone how you kidnapped my girlfriend and threatened to kill her to get to me,” Bokuto answered, completely serious as he walked closer to (y/n) and placed his hand on the small of her back. “Who do you think everyone will believe? You? Or _me_?”

Thick silence reigned upon the trio, both girls trying to out-glare the other as the ace’s words sank in. Before Bokuto could react, though, (y/n) had charged forward and tackled Mitsuko to the floor—the latter hitting her head on one of the desks along the way—and the former used that to her advantage as she sat on the taller girl’s torso to keep her pinned down.

Mitsuko clawed at her former friend’s face, leaving deep gashes on the latter’s cheeks with her long nails; (Y/n) clicked her tongue in irritation and held the other girl’s wrists with one hand, being careful not to give her any kind of leeway to escape. “Look at how far you’ve sunk, Mitsuko,” the (h/c) haired girl whispered softly, almost melancholy, as the blonde only glared back at her.

“I hate you! I’ve always hated you! You took everything away from me!” Mitsuko yelled, angry tears building up in the corners of her eyes as (y/n) frowned and shook her head.

“I didn’t take anything away from you, Mitsuko. I wasn’t trying to be good at anything, I was just being myself, and you saying that just makes you pathetic; I didn’t take Kōtarō away from you, I’ve had him all along.” With those words, (y/n) grabbed the blonde by what hair she had left and slammed her head down on the tiled floor, praying that she had didn’t get seriously injured.

“Kōtarō, hand me the scissors, please,” (Y/n) requested, looking down sadly at her former best friend and pushing back the tears that she wasn’t willing to shed. Silently, her boyfriend handed her the scissors and crouched down next to her and started rubbing her back in soothing circles as she leaned forward and started shortening Mitsuko’s hair to a pixie cut so that her reason that she’d ultimately lost her sanity would be believable.

When she finished cutting the other girl’s hair, she wiped the scissors using Mitsuko’s clothes to get rid of her fingerprints before manipulating the girl’s fingers to take hold of the handle before she tossed the item to one side of the room, making sure to hold the scissors as if she was going to stab somebody with it; her claim of self defense would be plausible then. 

After planting the evidence, (y/n) got off of Mitsuko with Bokuto’s help, and the latter wrapped his arms tightly around her, which caused her emotions to finally overflow once more. 

(Y/n) hugged her boyfriend, burying her face in his chest as she cried for many reasons: for almost losing him, for losing her best friend, and for the relief that she felt now that she knew that he had always accepted her true nature. She couldn’t begin to describe the lightness she felt in her heart, all that she knew was that she was happy that she wouldn’t have to keep anything from Bokuto from now on, and that was a promise that she would keep forever.

 

***

 

A month had passed after that fiasco, and life was as normal as it could be for Bokuto and (y/n); Bokuto was busy training for Nationals, which left him with little time to spend with his girlfriend and her brother, but the couple made it work for them. Mitsuko, on the other hand, was spending her days at a mental health facility just outside the city, living her life as normally as she could without the thoughts of (y/n) haunting her.

“Were you flirting with that girl?” (Y/n) hissed, her eyes narrowing at her boyfriend as he sat down beside her and handed her the cotton candy that she had wanted. Now that her secret was know to Bokuto, the spiker constantly took advantage of his girlfriend’s possessive streak just to see that fire light up in her eyes; it made their nights hotter—and no one was ever hurt… much— so it was beneficial to them both, more so for Bokuto.

“What if I was?” The spiker teased, smiling coyly and leaning closer to his girlfriend’s face to plant a sound kiss on her lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

 _Ah, there’s that fire I love so much_. The golden-eyed ace thought jovially, wrapping an arm around his lover’s shoulders and pulling her towards him to keep her from doing anything rash, such as drowning the girl in the ladies’ toilet like the last time.

“I’m kidding, (y/n). You know I love you and only you,” Bokuto whispered, his honeyed words calming (y/n) enough to make her resort to her adorable pouting. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

“You always goad me, Kōtarō; you’re so mean.”

Aforementioned male chuckled, pressing another kiss to his girlfriend’s lips before taking a bite of the cotton candy that she held. “But tell me, who do you love?”

“You,” (y/n) mumbled, rolling her eyes at her lover’s constant need to be showered with compliments, even if it was of his own volition.

“And who’s the best ace that Fukurodani’s ever had?” Bokuto continued, humor coloring his tone.

(Y/n) laughed when the male beside her wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “You, Kō- _chan_.”

“And who’s the best boyfriend in the world?” He goaded, playfully pointing to the tip of his nose.

“Kō- _chan_ , you are,” (Y/n) giggled, her initial anger at his attempt to rile her up forgotten. 

“But,” Bokuto paused, his goofy grin disappearing only to be replaced with a much more affectionate smile that had (y/n)’s heart beating hard in her chest. “Who’s going to make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, and she was at a loss for words as her mind raced with all the possible answers; she could answer seriously or playfully, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood that her lover was setting. “Um…” 

Bokuto lifted his index finger from his nose and tapped the tip of (y/n)’s nose gently. “You are, (y/n). Will you marry me? It doesn’t have to be now or next year; it can be after we graduate from university. I just want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Yes!” Teary-eyed, (y/n) practically yelled the answer out, then she started laughing before she hugged her ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé, and Bokuto hugged her back, until the latter started panicking.

“I forgot to get the ring from Akaashi! AKAASHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! That is it for Walk the Line. Well, there's going to be an epilogue, but I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone for their support. Even you silent readers out there, know that I love you all equally. I won't be doing any mentions because that would just contradict my earlier statement, but you guys know who you are in the comments section, but thank you so, so much, I owe my motivation to you guys.
> 
> Also, who would you guys like to read about next? Drop by the comments section and tell me who to write about next. I'm currently choosing between Kuroo, Ushijima, and Tsukishima, which is difficult because I love all of them.
> 
> P.S. Yes, I will still be doing an Epilogue for my Oikawa fanfic (Gravitation) for those interested.


	11. Epilogue

Of all the things that (y/n) imagined she could be doing on a Saturday, it wasn’t staying at home and washing dishes. She had imagined her life to be more hectic, one that coincided with her parents’ schedules, but it seemed that fate had other plans for her, and she loved this hand that was dealt to her than the one that she initially wanted for herself; the one before Kōtarō and their children.

Shizuka and Etsuko, the firstborn twin girls, were as night and day as possible ever since they were born—with them being named after their state when they came into the world; Shizuka meaning “quiet”, and Etsuko meaning “joyful child”. It was by pure luck that their names corresponded with their personalities, which (y/n) was thankful for, because she would have strangled her husband for not giving their children the names that she liked in the first place.

However, their third child—a son—finally bore (y/n)’s preferred name. Kazuhiko was as far from his name, though; yes, he was still a prince in their home, but he was far from harmonious, especially when his father and uncle were around to play with him. He looked so much like Kōtarō that people made no mistake of assuming that the mini golden-eyed, black haired little rascal was the spawn of the golden-eyed, still black and white haired volleyball player.

Hiroki was with them as well, opting to stay with them instead of going to live with their parents in Europe; and Kōtarō welcomed him with open arms, even when he and (y/n) were still living in a small apartment in the city while they were in university. Now, though, they moved back to the suburbs and purchased a new house, since (y/n) had sold their old house to her aunt and her new family.

Money had been tight for a while when they were first starting out, what with two new mouths to feed, but with Kōtarō’s volleyball career steadily on the rise and his sponsorships increasing, the influx of money had increased until they had enough to fund (y/n)’s patisserie. Yes, the heavily handed and impatient (y/n) built a pastry shop in the middle of Tokyo and, thankfully, it was doing pretty well despite the competition. She missed working in a restaurant setting where the bar was always set high and the action in the kitchen was constant, but that was before she had her family to think about.

“Mama, mama!” Etsuko yelled, coming into the kitchen while dragging her sister behind her. Shizuka sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and frowning at her mother. “When did you and papa get married?”

(Y/n) rinsed the last plate in the sink and set it down on the rack to dry before she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and smiled at her six year old girls. “Seven years ago, Etsu-chan. Why? Is your papa telling you we didn’t get married again?”

“No, mama,” the (h/c) haired child giggled before turning to her twin. “Papa gave this to us yesterday; mama, you were so pretty.”

From the pocket of her denim jumper shorts—which Kōtarō bought for the girls during an away game in Thailand—Shizuka fished for the small photo and handed it to her mother. (Y/n) looked down at the glossy photograph in her hand: it was taken during her and Kōtarō’s wedding reception, both of them laughing arm in arm with icing all over their faces, and a toppled wedding cake behind them.

“Oh, I remember this,” (y/n) said happily, her gaze turning fond and pensive as the memories of her wedding day played through her mind.

***

“Today’s the day!” (Y/n) whispered to no one in particular, sitting upright in her bed and letting the fact sink in. “I’m getting married, dear Kami-sama.”

“(Y/n)-chan! Get up, or you’re going to be late,” Hanako, (y/n)’s mother, pounded on the door before opening it. “Oh, good, you’re awake. Go on, soak in the tub before-”

“Mama,” the (h/c) haired girl called softly, tugging on her mother’s pant leg. The older woman looked down at her daughter and wrapped the girl in a tight hug when she saw the girl’s glossy eyes barely holding her tears back. “Thank you.”

Hanako pulled away from (y/n), wiping the girls’ tears away with her thumbs. “I should be the one thanking you, (y/n); for taking care of Hiro-kun when I was too selfish to do it myself, and for growing up into such a fine young lady even though your papa and I weren’t here to guide you. We’re so proud of you, and I’m so sorry we don’t say it enough.”

“Mama,” (y/n) bawled like a little girl at her mother’s words, hugging the woman closer and clinging tightly to her until her tears subsided. When they pulled away from the hug, both of them laughed and wiped their own tears away.

“Are you nervous?” Hanako asked cheerily, patting the younger girl’s cheek before getting off the bed and waiting for her to get ready as well.

(Y/n) threw the covers off of her and gingerly got out of her old bed, taking into memory the feeling of waking up in her childhood room as this was going to be the last time that it was going to be hers. “Absolutely terrified, more like.”

Two hours had passed and everyone was done, save for the bride who had yet to wear her white and pink bridal kimono; she’d wanted something traditional for the actual ceremony and was going to change into a dress later on in the evening, to balance out the cross between modern and traditional in this once in a lifetime event; unless she got married again, which was highly unlikely.

“No, I want to see my wife!” (Y/n) heard Kōtarō’s voice down the hall, followed by loud grunts and the pattering of feet against the hardwood floors, then the sound of someone being knocked over and hitting one of the walls.

“She’s not your wife yet, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered, his voice strained as he held down his friend and former captain to keep him from bringing eternal bad luck to his future family.

Kōtarō groaned loudly, ceasing his useless floundering and just laying on the floor. “Akaashi! Why won’t you let me see (y/n)?”

“Because it’s bad luck and she’ll get mad at you for disobeying her instructions,” the former setter stated, getting up from the floor and brushing his suit off. “Do you want to be a divorced man so soon?”

“But Akaashi!”

“Kōtarō!” The golden-eyed male jumped, literally and figuratively speaking, when he heard his fiancée’s whip-like tone. “What did I tell you?!”

The aforementioned man looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t see his short lover ready to punch him in the stomach, or anywhere within his sigh for that matter. “But I wanted to see you. We need some privacy, Akaashi!”

Silently, or as silently as possible, Akaashi and the people inside (y/n)’s room left the couple alone with the door obstructing their view of each other. Kōtarō reached through the tiny crack and wiggled his fingers around until his lover giggled and laced their hands together.

“I told you not to give Akaashi a migraine, he’s not your keeper,” the (h/c) haired girl admonished, looking down at her and her lover’s hands and shaking her head. “It’s a miracle that he hasn’t strangled you after all these-”

She couldn’t continue, as Kōtarō cut her off whilst simultaneously squeezing her fingers tightly. “I’m afraid, (y/n)-chan. What if I mess up? What if I’m not the best husband? What if you get tired of me?”

“Kōtarō, we’ve been living together for five years now; I doubt that I will ever get tired of you. I love you exactly as you are: a hardworking, happy-go-lucky, and adorable dork.”

The silver and black haired male laughed, pulling (y/n)’s hand further to him and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Since we’re getting married and you love me so much, I have a confession to make: remember when you were looking for your chocolate? The one you got when we went to America with your parents?”

(Y/n) nodded, fearing where this was going. “Yeah, the $250 La Madeline au Truffle from Knipschildt Chocolatier? You told me we must have left it in the cab.”

“I… I ate it… but it wasn’t that good, I swear! It had a mushroom in it, so I threw it away!” Kōtarō started panicking when he felt (y/n)’s crushing grip on his hand, whimpering when she growled; then, to his utter surprise, her grip loosened and she giggled.

“Okay, I have something to tell you as well, Kō-chan,” the irate (h/c) haired girl answered cheerfully, her tone possessing menacing undertones even with all the pep. “I’m two months pregnant.”

“You- pre-” a strangled laugh escaped Kōtarō before his body slumped down on the floor, his grip on his fiancée’s hand breaking completely.

“Kōtarō!” (Y/n) yelled frantically, getting up from her kneeling position by the door and throwing it open, bad luck be damned, only to see her fiancé out cold on the other side. “Mama! Papa! Akaashi! Kōtarō fainted! Akaashi!”

***

“No, papa! Noooooo! Mama!” Kazuhiko’s squeals could be heard along with the pattering of his feet against the wood floor as he ran towards the kitchen as quickly as he could. When he got to the threshold, he pushed through his sisters and wrapped his chubby little arms around his mother.

Rounding the corner, Kōtarō finally made his appearance whilst roaring like a dinosaur and with his hands stretched out into claws at his sides. (Y/n) rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics, tucking her son against her side and gently patting his thick, black hair down. “Ko-chan! What did I tell you about scaring your son?”

“Yeah, papa! You’re being mean to Kazu-chan,” Shizuka added with a pout, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at her father; Etsuko, meanwhile, silently made her way to her father’s side and grabbed onto a fistful of Kōtarō’s shirt— it was obvious who was the daddy’s girl out of all the children,

“Ne, we were playing dinosaur, (y/n),” the golden-eyed male answered defensively, his lips twisting into an adorable pout before he leaned down and took Etsuko into his arms. “Only Etsu-chan loves her papa in this home.”

“What? No, I love papa as well!” Etsuko cried, running towards her overly dramatic father and wrapping her arms around him; said father grinned triumphantly before taking his other daughter in his embrace; one arm for each of the girls. “I love papa the most!”

Kōtarō laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls and serving to fuel (y/n)’s amusement; he should know how easy it was to persuade Etsuko to say who she loved more. “What about you, Kazu-chan? Do you love papa, too?”

Kazuhiko shook his head, hugging (y/n) tighter which had the woman grinning smugly at her husband. “Papa’s a meany; I love mama the most because mama makes the best onigiri.”

“My baby,” (y/n) gushed, pressing a kiss to her son’s forehead before adding, “Mama loves you, too; I’ll make onigiri for you later, okay, so why don’t you go and ask your occhan if he wants any.”

With that, the youngest of the children beamed and got up to run to his uncle’s room, making the twins share a look before demanding to be put down. Reluctantly, their father complied to their wishes and it was just him and (y/n) left in the kitchen.

Kōtarō smiled at his wife, helping her up from the floor and pulling her into his arms before pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. “Those kids of ours are a lot of work,” he said fondly.

“They’re half you, what did you expect?” (Y/n) teased, belting out a fit of giggles when her husband started tickling her sides. Before long, the couple ceased any movements and just stood there in each other’s arms, content to just bask in the silence that rarely occurred in their home. “Shizuka and Etsuko showed me a picture of us at our wedding… they said you gave it to them?”

Deft fingers glided along (y/n)’s spine, lulling her into a calm state as she rested her head on Kōtarō’s chest and listened to her husband’s steady heartbeat. “I was cleaning the attic yesterday and came across a couple of things from our wedding… even my old vow.”

(Y/n) smiled, closing her eyes as Kōtarō started swaying side to side in a silent dance. “You were so nervous back then, and I was crying so much while you spoke.”

Softly, Kōtarō started whispering the same words that he’d told his wife years before on their wedding day, “You know how they say that there’s no proper way to explain love? That you just feel it, and you know that someone’s the right one? That’s how I feel with you—whenever I see you, my heart starts beating so hard and so fast in my chest that I’m stupefied for a handful of seconds; when you smile, it makes me so breathless, and I can only think that you are the most beautiful person in this world; and when your hand touches mine, my soul can only sigh in satisfaction and say ‘I’m finally home’. I can’t think of a better way to describe how I feel when I’m with you, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guyssss! So, this is it: the epilogue. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think, okay?
> 
> See you in the next story! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... how was it? Did you guys like it? Should I continue this? Please tell me in the comments. :D
> 
> Hiroki was my best friend's idea; bless him and his soul, because now I have a wonderful child to add to my arsenal of characters.


End file.
